1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a keyboard module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the flourishing advancement of technology, the types and functions of electronic devices are becoming ever more diverse. Regardless of the type of the electronic device, for users, the traditional and common method of using the electronic device is to press physical keys on the device to perform various operations.
When the users try to operate the electronic device in a dark environment, the low lighting causes difficulty in the operation of the keys. For this reason, some electronic devices provide additional light sources under their keys, thereby assisting the users in locating the keys clearly. However, additional light sources for keys incur additional costs in production and assembly, consume more power and are consequently less environmental friendly. In consequence, a simpler design that allows the users to conveniently operate the keys in dark environments is an important issue in the field of designs of current electronic devices.